Grust
by ZxieruioXEnfiniteXEx2
Summary: This is my life against the government. Making my way. Righting my wrongs. And living my life. Me Uzamaki Naruto. Summary sucks but story is good
1. reveal the past

My name is Uzamaki Naruto. Seventeen years ago I was the second of the three perfect super solders chosen. The 'super solder' project began when the dynasty created the Government. The Dynasty created the Government because that was just a cover up for the dynasty real secret. The secret was a man who was there from the beginning of existence. His name was 'Lord Dracuro'. He was is and will still be the most powerful man alive. Only 1 third of people who witness him live to talk about it. I would never think of going and fight him. That is the government job. Right now, I'm classified as a rouge super solider. And this is why………………..

(Flashback)

I and my so called comrade were scouting a fallen area. After a few hours of scouting we stumbled upon an unknown village.

"An unknown village. Please let me scout that area." My masked comrade said.

"Alright but no causalities. I don't want to have another failed mission again." I told him. Then he eagerly and quickly went into the village.

'He only has two and a half minutes.' I thought.

About two minutes later I heard agonizing screams. Without thinking I ran to the village towards the screams. In the village I saw the bodies of dead people everywhere. I looked down at the ground I saw a red substance flowing on my shoe, it reeked of blood. Closing my eyes I ran towards the faint screams. The screams then stopped. I opened my eyes. When I opened them I saw a house. My partner came out of the house.

"Oi, Uzamaki look at this." My comrade said then almost instantly the house in front of me just burst into flames. I looked in the house. I saw the figure of a little girl holding a teddy bear. I called after the girl. I got no answer. I rushed in to try and saved the girl. But my comrade stopped me.

I got angry and said. "What the hell did you go and do that for Sasuke."

"'after this last house burn down the mission is complete, Uzamaki." My partner said in a bored tone.

Then I saw debris falling in the house. So I punched Sasuke and his mask got broken. Without thinking of my own safety I jumped in the house looking for the little girl. After a few seconds I saw the girl she was hugging her teddy bear crying for her mother and father. The house was then going to give. I picked up the girl and use my body as a shield for the girl. The house then imploded.

After I knew the house had finish burn down I got up with the girl still alive. As I was leaving out of the village. I notice that the little girl wasn't breathing. I tried all medical attributes I know. But somehow it didn't work. It seemed that she was getting less air every time she breathes. I started walking and right there, in front of my eyes a little girl died. So I stopped, drew my sword and dug a grave for the girl. After I covered the little girl I used my sword as a gravestone and put her teddy bear in front of my sword.

**_THAT HAPPENED TWO YEARS AGO_**


	2. breaking the heart

After what happened I went to my apartment for a short rest and to figure out what is my next plan of action. Walking up to my apartment is saw that there was another car parked in the garage besides mines. I quickly brushed that fact off and headed up the stairs. While walking up the stairs, a soldier was walking down. He then stopped and blocked my way. He then said. "Turn around and never return. Take my words of advice."

But I was too arrogant foolish to listen. I punched him in his stomach, I punched him with so much force that my fist went through his body and send him flying backwards, breaking the steps and making him land between the two gates, which were about to close. The gates quickly closed with him in the middle. After the gate s closed, I saw his body, which is pretty gruesome for the weak.

All I saw was blood every where. The surviving pieces of his body where splattered every where. Blood flowing down the walls. I looked down at my feet I saw a finger of his on my shoe so I kicked it away and continued up the remaining stairs.

In front of my apartment door, I took out my keys to open the door. But it was opened.

'She's not supposed to be here at this time.' I thought to myself.

Ignoring the fact I entered my bedroom. I saw her. My so called fiancé. She looked at me with a menacing glare.

"You will never be loved." Sakura Haruno, my so called soon-to-be wife. I decide to play smart and said.

"If nobody will love me, why do you?" think that a game she's playing with me.

She then got up from the bed and slapped me.

Then a door opened. It was nobody else than my commander.

**KAKASHI**

Somewhere the distance a man with the title 'Lord' was walking through a desert.

"Hmmm….. Something entertaining is going to happen I should stop and watch to see what happens it shall be interesting." The man known as Lord Dracuro pondered out loudly to himself.

"Wait and see" I said calmly after Sakura shouted at me. I then turned around and started to walk away. I lifted up my hand and started to charge up a blast. But in an instant Kakashi instantly put a micro-chip on me that neutralize all of my powers. I grabbed the chip. But I got shocked with 90000 volts of electricity. I grabbed it again. This time I felt a increase of volts of electricity.

I turned around and saw Sakura and Kakashi cuddling. I got angry. I took out the chip and ran towards Kakashi.

I punched him in his stomach and grabbed him by his throat. I took out his mask and put the chip in his mouth. Then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

In the distance I turned around and smiled. I then got whisker-like marks on my face. My nails grew longer. My jaw expanded to the form of a dog-fox demon, and my eyes turned to slits.

Then a big eye opened in the sky it looked exactly like mine. When the eye fully open, the whole city imploded. My body went back normal. The eye then closed and the whole city exploded. I walked away like nothing happened.

After two weeks of non-stop walking and sometimes running. I suddenly collapsed from thirst and hunger. From then my memory was a bit flashy. But from what I could make out was a girl with her hair tied in buns. She picked me up and that's all I can remember.

A few weeks later I got up. I was in a comfortable bed. I sat up to look at my surroundings. The girl then came in.

"I am glad you finally got up." The chocolate eye color girl said.

I looked her in the eye and asked "Why?"

She then came and hugged me tightly, so I hugged her back and she started to cry.


	3. Breaking down my life

"Never…….Just never…………… lost your heart." She told me.

I let go of her grasp and stood up. I went to a window and looked out of it. I then saw him. The disgraceful bustard. That bastard that don't know when to quit.

"Oi, Naruto!" he called out. "Doesn't this bring back memories? You know of the good times!" He shouted after me. I simply replied."You fucktard. You always used you piss me of!" I shouted back. "oh really we will see about that now!" he shouted back angrily. He then ran towards me. As he ran a sudden realization just hit me………………………..I'm naked

Flash back………………………………………………………………………………

"Let's do it?" a black haired woman said in an orgasmic way.

"We have been loafing around here for the past few weeks……besides don't you have to meet your friend today?" I said lazily.

"Who…….ano…….oh you mean Kurenai. Don't worry she can wait." She said in the same way.

I then got up ready to do business. I started getting it on. (Remember the rating of this fic I may put a lemon but much later)

Before reaching our climaxes Sasuke unmannerly opened the door. Seeing that he had loved her without telling anyone. I looked at him, he glared at me. I then tried to reach for my clothes. I succeeded in putting on my pants before I herd.

"Dame you Uzamaki!!!!!!!!" Sasuke shouted with hatred. He then used a technique that the god dammed general taught him. Sasuke flew up in the sky. Made a big blast in his hand and used his element on it. It changed to a lighting attack. He then threw it after me. I took out my sword and deflected it.

This made Sasuke angrier and showered the place with blasts. I just stood there. I then used a risky move to slow down time and space. The risk is that when the person returns to normal time the person body system couldn't take the pressure and implode, but seeing that I am bored with nothing better to do I used it. I flew up between the slow-down blasts and punched Sasuke in his stomach allowing blood to flow out from his mouth. Time then proceeded as normal. I looked in Sasuke eyes and shouldn't have. Because at that very same moment he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan eyes. The bastard couldn't have a normal and almost fair fight. I then got transported to his Mangekyou world.

In that world every where was black, dull and no hope of life. I tried to move my body. I couldn't. I saw Sasuke running to me with his move the chidori. I got angry. I instantly got into my Ibuken form. And Sasuke got my 3 centimeters of my heart, before I got out.

In the real world, Sasuke and I were falling from the atmosphere. Sasuke hand was still in my chest. With the heat burning my back, some wired energy came around me. I felt powerful. Very powerful. I took out Sasuke's hand from my chest, and kicked him down. I then charged a planet size within the atmosphere of the earth. With the red energy encasing my body, I looked for Sasuke. I saw he had wings to my surprise. So I went after him with the blast spiraling in my hand. I attacked Sasuke.

**SLAP!!!!!!!!!!!**

Flash back end…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Don't zone out on me and put on your clothes and follow me." She scolded me.

After a slap like that I did what she said no questions asked. I followed her to the basement. In the basement she took out a gun. "What are you going to do with that?" I asked showing little to no fear if she was going to kill me. "Shut up she simply told me." She then put the gun in a hole in the wall. She turned the gun counter-clock wise. A door then opened. "My name is Tenten…" she suddenly told me putting her hand out. I accepted it and gave her a firm hand shake. She then blushed. This made me blush a little. We started to walk towards each other.

My heart started to beat quickly. My palms were sweating and I couldn't think properly. I looked in her brown beautiful chocolate eyes. I then asked my self. 'Am I falling in love with her?' As our faces got closer and closer, the more and more nervous I got. We then kissed each other. Then we were stopped by the slow clapping of Kiba.

"Two criminals to kill and again their lovers." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Kiba, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"Sasuke-sama was in pursuit of you so we joined him." Kiba replied flatly.

"Sasuke-sama……." I said dumb-fondly.

"Wait… your Tenten…….right…" Kiba asked stupidly.

"Yes" she simply said.

"The Tenten ………" Kiba still asked.

"Yep..." she said perkily. "And your dead" Tenten then shot Kiba in the head with her gun.

"Quickly, follow me" she said while running in the door.

'I can't believe it, I think I've found my heart' I thought excitingly as I ran through the door.

When I passed through the door I saw many weapons' as far as I could see. Then it hit me. I am probably in love with the legendary gun mistress. If that is so then there is no turning back.

"Uzamaki!" she called out to me.

"Yes…" I answered.

"After this fight and the on coming war, I want to be Tenten Uzamaki." she told me with hearts in her eyes.

"Yes……………yes, you will. I promise" she then gave me a hearty smile.

"Oi, Uzamaki, come out peacefully or we kill you daughter!" Sasuke said from a mega phone.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.


	4. Is this reality pt1

"**You have a daughter?" Ten-ten asked.** "**Yes, adopted. I wondered how it would be. When I had to do missions I would just send her to another city under a different name. Sasuke's smart to see that she's my daughter. I almost envy him." I replied.** "**So aren't you going to help her?" Ten-ten asked again.** "**Nope." I replied.** "**Why?"** "**Because her real father is 'Lord Dracuro'"** "**Wait. So he's going to save her then?"** "**Woman, if you want to watch get on the roof." I was getting more than a little annoyed with her by this point, and it showed in my voice.** **Ten-ten ran on the roof and yanked me along with her. On the way up the stairs, she paused and when I looked back I saw a shadow-like hand holding her ankle. ** **Shikamaru. ** **Just then, Ino jumped over Shikamaru and ran toward me with her arms open wide. I guess I was supposed to hug her. She stopped abruptly as I put a gun to her tummy. ** **Ino's pinky finger twitched a bit. ** **Shikamaru saw this and he used his control over Ten-ten's body to pull me into a hug. But when she tried to kiss me, I turned my head away. ** **Now it was Ino's turn to be sad. "What? You don't love ME anymore?"** '_**What is with all the questions today, fuck?!**_**' I thought it first, but before it could escape my lips I managed to answer her lame question, as I put my gun away. "No we're just acquaintances." ** "**So what about our baby?"** "**It's not mine. It's not my fault that you went and slept with other men!"** "**Wha--? How did you know!?"** "**You're a Jonin; I am an ex-lieutenant. I know everything that happens among my men." It was a matter of fact, of course. "Shikamaru," I looked towards my former friend. "Does the child's shadow seem to be thicker than normal?"** "**The child shadow is like mines and anyone else. Why?" Shikamaru asked.** "**There you go; the reason is simple, the child's energy produces a large amount of energy that allows the child to control its shadow, well at least to me and reading his energy patterns. So to put it bluntly, he's the father of your child."** **A bullet went into Shikamaru's eye. Ten-ten snapped her finger and his head exploded. As the spray of blood began to abate, Ten-ten walked up to Ino and put a gun on her head. With a smile, she said, "I want to kill you because you made your damn man touch me. I offer you a choice. Trade us Naruto's daughter or I kill you now. It's your choice."** "**Well..." Ino started as Ten-ten cocked the gun. "Trade...I guess." ** **We left her behind and continued up the stairs towards the door. That was when two people rushed up to me, so as I jumped into the air Ten-Ten shot one. The other followed me into the sky. Good. I always liked having excuses to use this jutsu. ** **My hands flashed in signs and the crackle of electricity formed in my palm. My opponent threw a fuuma shuriken at me. As it flew at me it multiplied into several. No problem. "CHIDORI NAGISA SWARM!" ** **The shurikens passed through me, as I was moving at speed, and I charged at my opponent, intending to kill...then I stopped, a mask of confusion on my face. ** "**Ten-ten?!" **_**What the-? **_**"How is this? How can this happen?" I looked back just to make sure. Yup...Ten-ten was still standing on the ground below me.** **The floating figure spoke. "I am Ten-ten Uzimaki, your wife six months from now. I came back here to tell you that you need to kill Sasuke now, somehow or else……." I didn't let her finish...instead I hit her in the stomach with the chidori and ripped out her spine. ** **The present Ten-ten smiled. "He is definitely my husband." ** **As the blood dripped down and touched the ground suddenly I was in front of my daughter. She was so cute. "Dear, why didn't you kill these people when they tried to kidnap you?"** "**They couldn't kidnap me even if they tried really hard papa." She shrugged. "School was boring so I decided to go with them." ** **Iruka was there now, staring at me. "How did you get here Naruto?" ** "**Naruto followed her energy pattern. Duh, baka!" Ten-ten rolled her eyes.** "**So uh, who's fighting over there?"Iruka asked.** **Suddenly, in the blink of an eye Sasuke was there too. In that same instance, everyone except Sasuke, Ino, Ten-ten, and my daughter seemed to burst into blood. ** "**That's what you all get for being so dumb." I thought, just as a loud annoying sound filled my world. ** "**...damn." I opened my eyes. My room was quiet, other than that sound, and everything seemed normal. I turned my eyes towards my alarm clock. ** **I pressed the snooze button and sat up. "Man, what a strange dream." ** "**So, you're up sleepy head." I glanced over as Ten-ten walked into the room. Ten-Ten...my wife...and she wore nothing but an apron. ** **She sat on the bed and kissed me. **


End file.
